


It Comes Down To Him

by Ambercreek



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, spoilers for the end of AC3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was it.<br/>The end of mankind as we knew it.<br/>Only a few more days tell the whole world went boom.</p><p>It's weird to think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Comes Down To Him

So this was it.  
The end of mankind as we knew it.  
Only a few more days tell the whole world went boom.

Sure everyone knew it would happened.  
But it was weird to think of it.  
That only a few month prior Desmond was kidnapped by abstergo, broke out with the help of Lucy,  
Then her taking him to the hideout meeting the rest of the group,  
Shaun and Rebecca.  
Then to Monteriggioni,  
The ruins of the Villa Auditor and the death of Lucy,  
and into a coma Desmond went,  
and now we are here at the end.  
If you went back in time to tell Desmond that the faith of humanity lays on his shoulders he would probably call you nuts.

But now it does come down to him,  
playing the stories of his ancestors to find the clues they need.

But the more Desmond lies in Animus the more he learns.  
He feels like he can do this.  
He has the people that believe in him.  
and that all that matters.  
The whole world now relies on him

**Author's Note:**

> So i had this hiding in the back of my writing folder. I went back and touched it up a bit.


End file.
